Templar
thumb|344px|right Templar The Templar acts as a guardian, fighting with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Templars can use a chant or incantation to protect and heal allies, but also serve as front line fighters. Skills Class skills: Passive Skills: Increase Threat Level - Increase your threat level on every single attack Parry - Increase the chance of blocking with your weapon Strengthen Shield - Increase the defense of the shield Strengthen Resistance - Increase the resistance to all status effect Normal Skills: Force Shield - Self-buff that improves Shield defense and resistance to status effects. Taunt - Taunt or provoke a single target Armor Crush - Physical attacking skill that lowers the defense of a single target. Life Recover - Recover target hp Endurance - For a certain period of time , chance of a increase in defense when you are being attack Curse of Destruction - Absorb damage and convert into hp Divine Protection (AoE) - For a certain period of time, part of the damage being deal to party would be deal to self. Revenge - For a certain period of time, chance of a increase in attack when you are being attack. (applicable to two hand sword only) Divine Shield - Invulnerable to all status effects for a short period of time Sacred Assault - Powerful attack damaging a single target Divine Light - For a certain period of time, reduces damage received and remove all status effects. Blind - Damages and cause " blindness " to the target Last Honour (AoE) - Damage multiple targets. Seal of Earth - Ranged stun a single target. Almighty Blow - Damages and cause a huge decrease in target's attacking speed. Combo Skills: Anger blow - Single target attack. Concentration - Improves physical attack and negates some damage received. Divine Assault - Single target attack that causes "Bleeding." Quick Counter - When using a Shield, a blocked attack will respond with a quick Counterattack. Shield Smash - Single target attack with a chance to "Shock" the target. Avenger Strike - Single target attack and lower the attack speed of the target Taunt (AoE) - Provokes surrounding targets Sacred Light - Recovers hp of a target(range) Faint Assault - Single target attack and cause "Shock" to target Bless of Light - Sacrifice a certain amount of HP to improve attack(Applicable to two hand sword only) Charge Assault - Single target attack and "Knocks Down" the target Lightning Slash - Single target attack and "Knocks Down the target Furious Assault - Single target attack and cause a huge decrease in target's shield defense rate. Blades of Light - Continuous attacks and cause "Shock" to the target. Titan Charge (AoE) - Charge and slows down all surrounding targets Mirror Defense - For a certain period of time, reflects damage to surrounding targets. Mirage Assault - Powerful single target attack (Applicable to two hand sword only ) Taunt 2 - Provokes surrounding targets Sacred Wall of Light - For a certain period of time, increases physical defense and doubles the shield defense power